


Commander of his heart

by Paper_Panda



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Fluff, Charming Bucky Barnes, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Pre-World War II Bucky Barnes, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 17:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13369230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paper_Panda/pseuds/Paper_Panda
Summary: Action takes place before events from World War II. Bucky & you have a romantic dinner, but what will happen later, will make you feel so special, like never before.





	Commander of his heart

You put on red dress to your knees and black high hills. You make your hair into a braid and check yourself in a mirror for one last time. Smokey eyes, red lips, contoured eyebrows. You can admit you look sexy. You also hope HE’S GONNA LIKE IT.

You are ready for your date with the most incredible and interesting man you know. James Barnes.

You arrive on the place before the time. You are a perfectionist and you are always on the time.

You have a long black coat on you, it’s a chilly evening on Brooklyn. 

When you hear footsteps nearby, your muscles tense.

It only deepens when a pair of familiar hands is placed on your shoulders.

“Excuse me, ma'am, you got lost?” Strong voice whispers straight into your ear.

You feel a shiver running down your spine, and you smile in the darkness of the street. 

“Maybe. Do you want to help me find a proper way?” You reach your hand back to stroke his nape.

You hear him purring deeply. 

“Your ask is my command, ma'am,” he giggles softly turning you around to face him.

And you melt within a second only by looking him in the eyes.

James is ao handsome and you literally can’t take your eyes of him.

He has short dark hair, but they look so fluffy. 

His eyes are in the color of a stormy ocean.

And that smile on his lips…

You feel little weakness in your knees, fortunately he offers you his arm.

“Shall we, doll?” His voice is so deep and you can’t resist, you nod.

“With a pleasure, handsome.”

He takes you to a cosy restaurant.

You’ve been there few times before, and you’re glad he picked this place.

He’s a real gentleman.

First, he takes your coat and his own jacket, he carries them to the cloakroom.

Subsequently, James moves chair backwards for you a bit and push it gently forward shortly after. 

He takes a seat in front of you, on the opposite side of the table, that mischievous smile is still present on his lips.

After the waiter took your orders, you smirk at Barnes.

“You look fabulous,” James says, and you know he’s telling the truth.

You blush.

“Thank you, Buck…” In this moment your voice is as soft and quiet as a warm summer breeze.

The waiter brings a bottle of the most expensive champagne.

Bucky waves his hand briefly to give man a signal to go away, so waiter nod and disappears between other guests.

“I’m happy you agreed to meet with me,” he’s still smiling and with every second your heart is melting faster.

You’re playing with lock of your hair playfully.

“How could I say ‘no’, huh?” You wink at him.

Bucky laughs audibly sipping on his champagne. He reaches for your hand above the table and you both tangle fingers together. 

Your heart’s skipping a beat strongly in your chest.

“I’ve never met someone like you before, Y/N,” Bucky’s eyes are glistening in the light of lamps hanging under the ceiling. “You’re the best. Smart and beautiful, and yet so shy,” brunette lowers his tone, “it turnes me on.”

He teases the bottom of your hand and you can’t help but chuckle softly.

“Oh, Bucky!” You raise your glass. “To us.”

“To us,” he repeats, then sips his alcohol to the bottom.

The dinner goes amazing.

You both are happy by spending time with each other. You talk and laugh, enjoying meals.

When the orchestra starts playing the waltz, Bucky gets up and asks you to dance. 

He has his strong arms wrapped around your waist while one of your hands is placed on his shoulder, and other on the chest. 

You nuzzle you cheek to his neck.

“It feels amazing, Bucky,” you whisper. “Thank you for all of this.”

You hear him breathing out loudly.

“No need to thank me. It’s you who made my evening the most wonderful ever.”

Barnes is rocking with you in his muscular arms to the rhythm of the music.

You can give everything to make this moment never end.

You close your eyes and inhale his scent.

He smells splendidly. It’s a mix of nice perfumes, sipped alcohol, cigarettes and something more, which you can’t name, but somewhere in the back of your head this smell is associated with freedom and sense of security. 

You both are like that for few next minutes, until the song is over.

Then he leads you back to your table. You end dinner and another bottle of champagne. 

“It’s getting late, my dear,” you say with sadness. “I have to go back home. I start work earlier tomorrow, besides I bet you also want to rest a bit before next day on duty, don’t you, soldier?” You slip hand under your chin to rest it on your palm.

Bucky gives a small nod.

“You’re absolutely right, doll. Let’s go.”

You both get outside.

The night is cold, little cloudlets of vapor are exhaled with every word you speak.

“You live close enough so we can take a walk there,” Bucky suggests and you eagerly agree.

He offers you his arm and you take it.

He chooses the walk by the promenade at the Hudson river. You both are walking slowly holding hands.

“I’m so glad we’re together, Bucky,” you say openly when you stop for a while to look at the river illuminated with city lights. “You know, I’ve never had a real relationship. My friends were warning me of you. But I didn’t listen.”

He wraps arm around your waist and pulls you closer to him.

“I’m glad, too. My girl is the most adorable doll in the whole world,” he leans down to you and crushes his lips on yours. He tastes wonderful. You give kiss back.

Bucky looks you deep in the eyes.

“You came down on me like summer rain, wearing nothing but your love Y/N. The shivers I get when you call my name, can’t explain this, Y/N.”

You feel like tears are forming in the corners of your eyes, and one of the run down your rosy cheek. James wipes it with thumb.

Oh, you are so in love with this guy!

“I want to see every sunrise in your eyes, Y/N. I want to see every sunset on your smooth skin,” Bucky caresses your cheeks gently, then he places next lovingly kiss on your lips. 

You wrap arms around his neck pulling him deeper into the kiss.

“You’ve changed my life, Buck.”

He smirks and laughs subtly.

Suddenly he takes two steps backwards. 

“Bucky?” You ask confused. 

The familiar smile is still present on his lips when he reaches to the internal pocket of his jacket. He pulls a little square box, and it’s when your heart stops.

Since that moment you feel like you’d be watching the movie in slow motion.

“BUCKY,” you cover your mouth seeing how man slowly kneels down on one knee.

He opens the box and you can see a beautiful ring with a crystal in your favorite color, namely red.

“We’ve been through a lot for last year, Y/N. You mean a world to me. I want to have you by my side forever. Beside, every soldier needs a commander of heart. Will you grant me this honor and will you marry me, Y/N?”

You feel how your knees get weak, but you manage to keep yourself in a place.

“Bucky… Of course! Of course, my love!”

You give him your hand and he places the ring on your finger. You pull hand to your face to look at it.

“Oh God.. Bucky.. The ring is resplendent! You shouldn’t have…”

He doesn’t let you end your sentence giving you a long passionate kiss.

You purred into it happily.

Bucky accompanies you to your flat to make sure you are safe.

You stand in front of your doors, and you find a courage in yourself. Well. Bucky is now your fiancé, so why not?!

“Will you stay the nigh” You bite your lower lip looking shyly at him, but when you notice sparks in his blue eyes, you’re sure you made a good decision. 

“With a pleasure, Y/N,” he responds.

You both get to your flat. You lock the door.

You good know it’ll gonna be the best night of your life.


End file.
